The daily lives of my team
by Kamakazi42
Summary: A mind trip through the daily lives of my pokemon durring our stay at...some random field...Humor, drama, action...I think. Come and play...I dare you! It has very short chapters but thats because its all a bunch of short stories. Happy or sad? Depends.
1. Chapter 1

Why so serious? Let's try something new.

My Pokémon journals.

These will be the chronicles of my Pokémon during our travels together

Its not gonna be a story. More like a bunch of skits.

The Pokémon are mine but their trademark isn't.

So quit your complaining.

Meet your cast:

Blaziken: My greatest starter ever. He figures himself to be a defender of the weak and guardian to his brothers and sisters.

Electrivire: Like a giant teddy bear, he is always playing with the younger Pokémon and acts like median in confrontations. Will go bezerk if he is unable to defend the weaker Pokémon.

Gaspar/Gengar: He accompanied me in my beginning journey in Sinnoh. He believes he is the best of my sinnoh pokemon and will always fight with Weavile. Secretly likes Weavile

Sneasle/Weavile: She is Gaspar's rival. Also accompanied me through the start of sinnoh. Secretly likes Gaspar but will fight him to be the better.

Gardevior: She is pretty much this worlds Hinata (naruto reference). She lover Blaziken and cant stand to talk to him with out blasting him twenty miles away with a psychic blast.

Kirlia: Gardevoir's daughter (adopted). One of my only shiny pokemon. She also crushes on Blaziken but acts very strongly towards it.

Gliscor: Very playful and loves to interrupt Blaziken's meditation. His hobbies include playing pranks on the others.

Swampert: Rescued as a marshtomp a while back from an abusive trainer. Is usually the chef for everybody because of his knowledge of herbs and spices. Is always smoking a cigarette.

Newt/Sceptile: Follows in Blaziken's foot steps, wanting to be as strong as him. Quite young.

Ember: My Charizard from blue version. He is much stronger then Blaziken but has become quite old and worn.

Myself: I'm not always around, and if I am it's just for a while. I'm usually found sleeping or playing around.

Minor characters

Tortera

Empolieon

Yanmega

Houndoom

Mamoswine

Munchlax

Muk

Typlosion

And a whole lot more.

If you want to play along just comment and say who, what and which pokemon your bringing (max is 6)

Chapter one.

The sun rose over the horizon as flocks of Spearow and Pidgey flew out of their trees. Blaziken looked over the fields of grass and trees that he called home. Ever since he came to Sinnoh he felt homesick. He was a god back in Hoenn, but he still had a job to do here in Sinnoh. Blaziken took in a deep breath and jumped from his tree and began his run. It was still his job to protect everybody, No matter what the consequences.

The lake was springing to life with a beautiful display. Some had come down for a morning drink, or to wash up. Others were swimming or battling. That of course also meant that some were wakening up since their homes were being played in. Swampert groggily pulled himself out of the water, looking around for his spot. A space between two rocks shaped like the fins on his head. It was where he stayed all day, sitting, smoking, thinking, and watching. Only one thing caught the attention of the swamp dweller. A Lopunny, whose grace and charm was the envy of the entire valley. Swampert would only shift his gaze to her, and nothing else. Of course, this was obvious to some, while others were oblivious. "I know you like her, so ask her out." Gaspar sat on top of one of the rocks, grinning his satanic grin. "Don't be mean to him, Gaspar. It's not nice." Weavile said, sitting on the opposite rock. "He has to talk to her first." Weavile joked evilly. The mudfish pokemon, obviously annoyed with the two tricksters, unleashed an earthquake on the two rocks, toppling them both. Blaziken walked up behind him. "Though their methods are…interesting, they have a point. You need to go get a mate." Swampert was ready to surf his friend off the face of the earth, but gave up, upon realization that he had a point. "I would man…but I have a Frostlass's chance in hell with her. She is a pristine rabbit, where as I am a mudfish. She goes to pokemon contests and I am a cook. Cute charm to muddy water. No connection." Blaziken smiled. "Don't worry man. We'll get help from somebody who knows about female pokemon."

M (dats me!) slept quietly in a tree at the edge of the forest. (Cameo powers! Activate!)

Blaziken walked through the tree line, coming across an area filled with appliances, like a stove and a table. "Hello?! Is anybody here?" Blaziken stepped onto the rug that made up the floor. "Why our master brings all this junk here, I will never understand." Kirlia poke her head out from behind a pile of junk. "Hi Blaze! Mom and I are looking through stuff for the valley today. Xatu and Muk are here as well." Kirlia pointed to the three pokemon, searching through piles of objects of every variety. "Mom! We have guests!" Gardevior looked up from her scavenging to see who was here. "Oh…H...Hi…Blaziken. Hello Swampert. What are you doing here?" She tried to hide her blushing face. Xatu said nothing. "Swampert needs some help getting a girl. Think you can help?" Gardevoir's expression returned to normal. "Sure. I'll help him." She grabbed the mudfish pokemon and took him into the makeshift kitchen, flicking the cigarette out of his mouth. Xatu looked down at Blaziken. "You know she likes you right." Blaziken looked back at Xatu. "Hmm? Did you say something Xatu?" Xatu went back to rooting through garbage.


	2. Chapter 2

Why so serious? Let's try something new.

My Pokémon journals.

These will be the chronicles of my Pokémon during our travels together

Its not gonna be a story. More like a bunch of skits.

The Pokémon are mine but their trademark isn't.

So quit your complaining.

Meet your cast:

Blaziken: My greatest starter ever. He figures himself to be a defender of the weak and guardian to his brothers and sisters.

Electrivire: Like a giant teddy bear, he is always playing with the younger Pokémon and acts like median in confrontations. Will go bezerk if he is unable to defend the weaker Pokémon.

Gaspar/Gengar: He accompanied me in my beginning journey in Sinnoh. He believes he is the best of my sinnoh pokemon and will always fight with Weavile. Secretly likes Weavile

Sneasle/Weavile: She is Gaspar's rival. Also accompanied me through the start of sinnoh. Secretly likes Gaspar but will fight him to be the better.

Gardevior: She is pretty much this worlds Hinata (naruto reference). She lover Blaziken and cant stand to talk to him with out blasting him twenty miles away with a psychic blast.

Kirlia: Gardevoir's daughter (adopted). One of my only shiny pokemon. She also crushes on Blaziken but acts very strongly towards it.

Gliscor: Very playful and loves to interrupt Blaziken's meditation. His hobbies include playing pranks on the others.

Swampert: Rescued as a marshtomp a while back from an abusive trainer. Is usually the chef for everybody because of his knowledge of herbs and spices. Is always smoking a cigarette.

Newt/Sceptile: Follows in Blaziken's foot steps, wanting to be as strong as him. Quite young.

Ember: My Charizard from blue version. He is much stronger then Blaziken but has become quite old and worn.

Myself: I'm not always around, and if I am it's just for a while. I'm usually found sleeping or playing around.

Minor characters

Tortera

Empolieon

Yanmega

Houndoom

Mamoswine

Munchlax

Muk

Typlosion

And a whole lot more.

If you want to play along just comment and say who, what and which pokemon your bringing (max is 6)

Today we have a special guest from the author ShadedUmbreon. (Advertisement)

Linda CherryField

Her pokemon that will be joining us today are:

Cherrim(female)  
Cherubi(female)  
Shellos(blue; male)  
Staraptor(male)  
Luxray(male)  
Leafeon(male)

Now don't be angry if I can't get your character description correctly.

Chapter two

It was about noon. Gardevior continued her lesson to Swampert but the manner less mudfish was being quite stubborn. "No Swampert…try again…When you meet a lady you…?" Swampert took a long drag from his cigarette. "Smile and wave from a distance…?" He asked. Gardevior sat in a chair, exhausted with Swampert. "No…you bow and shake her hand. This is gonna take forever." Blaziken sat in the tree above them. "Come on man! Use that peanut in your skull that you call a brain!" A branch snapped behind Blaziken. "Hmm?" Another branch snapped around him. "Who's there?!" Swampert yelled up. "Something wrong Blaze? You look nervous." Swampert smiled. Underneath the tree branch Blaziken was sitting on, hung Gliscor, his grin looking devious. "Hello Blaziken!" Gliscor swung up in front of him. "Bwah!" Blaziken, surprised by the vampiric scorpion bat, fell over back wards. "Look out!" Gardevior caught Blaziken with her psychic and set him down. "Are you ok Blaze?" She walked over to him and helped him up. (This is gonna be painful to type…) "I'm fine. Thanks to you." In Gardevoir's eyes, the words became quite beautiful and romantic, driving her crazy. (Ow…now for some humor) "I...Um...i…i...i...iii…Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A psywave launched Blaziken like a missile. Swampert took another drag and smiled. "And you guys say I'm hopeless."

M yawned lazily. A girl rode up to M's tree on a scooter. "Hello? Is anybody here? I'm here to deposit some Pokemon today!" M rolled out of the tree and landed into front of her. "Yawn…right. Just release your pokemon anywhere. We will take good care of them." M smiled and climbed back into his tree. Linda pulled out the pokeballs and released six pokemon. "Be good! All of you." She rode off. (I tried…)

Cherrim and Cherubi looked around the forest, surprised at its size. "It looked so small on the way here." "Glad you like it." Newt looked out from behind a tree. "It has to be a big forest or everybody would be too crowded. Tortera and I make sure everybody has enough room. Come! I will introduce you all to your guardians for today!" Newt started to walk out into the large open field, motioning for the others to follow. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelpmeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Sceptile pointed upward. "The flying fire chicken like pokemon you see above us is the protector of the valley. And judging by the speed, height, and direction he is flying from, I would take a guess to say that he came straight from Gardevior. She is our motherly guardian and teacher but she is a lot younger then some of us." (True)

Meanwhile, at the watering hole.

"That wasn't very nice of swampert to attack us. We were only trying to help." Weavile said sarcastically. "Perhaps it is not Swampert that needs help." Gaspar pointed to the Lopunny playing with some younger pokemon. "Perhaps if we make the other side of the Magnamite different…?" Weavile and Gaspar smiled evilly. "Soooooonoooofabiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" This scream of flight followed by a loud crashing made up the next two to three seconds. A crater was imbedded in the ground with a certain fire chicken inside of it. "Ow…My…everything…" Lopunny jumped into the hole, kneeling next to Blaziken. "Are you okay? Blaze?" Lopunny lifted Blaziken's head off the ground. Weavile looked at this as an opportunity to get revenge on Swampert. "Gaspar, do you still have that camera?" Gaspar looked at Weavile like she was crazy. "Why?" He handed her a random camera. "Simple. Swampert is away, Blaziken is over here, getting treatment from the girl Swampert is trying to swoon." Weavile took a picture of Lopunny holding Blaziken's head in her arms. "Lets see how this plays out."

And once again I say the usual

Read

Review

Enjoy

Play along

But only if you want to


	3. Chapter 3

Why so serious? Let's try something new.

My Pokémon journals.

These will be the chronicles of my Pokémon during our travels together

Its not gonna be a story. More like a bunch of skits.

The Pokémon are mine but their trademark isn't.

So quit your complaining.

Meet your cast:

Blaziken: My greatest starter ever. He figures himself to be a defender of the weak and guardian to his brothers and sisters.

Electrivire: Like a giant teddy bear, he is always playing with the younger Pokémon and acts like median in confrontations. Will go bezerk if he is unable to defend the weaker Pokémon.

Gaspar/Gengar: He accompanied me in my beginning journey in Sinnoh. He believes he is the best of my sinnoh pokemon and will always fight with Weavile. Secretly likes Weavile

Sneasle/Weavile: She is Gaspar's rival. Also accompanied me through the start of sinnoh. Secretly likes Gaspar but will fight him to be the better.

Gardevior: She is pretty much this worlds Hinata (naruto reference). She lover Blaziken and cant stand to talk to him with out blasting him twenty miles away with a psychic blast.

Kirlia: Gardevoir's daughter (adopted). One of my only shiny pokemon. She also crushes on Blaziken but acts very strongly towards it.

Gliscor: Very playful and loves to interrupt Blaziken's meditation. His hobbies include playing pranks on the others.

Swampert: Rescued as a marshtomp a while back from an abusive trainer. Is usually the chef for everybody because of his knowledge of herbs and spices. Is always smoking a cigarette.

Newt/Sceptile: Follows in Blaziken's foot steps, wanting to be as strong as him. Quite young.

Ember: My Charizard from blue version. He is much stronger then Blaziken but has become quite old and worn.

Myself: I'm not always around, and if I am it's just for a while. I'm usually found sleeping or playing around.

Minor characters

Tortera

Empolieon

Yanmega

Houndoom

Mamoswine

Munchlax

Muk

Typlosion

And a whole lot more.

If you want to play along just comment and say who, what and which pokemon your bringing (max is 6)

Today we have a special guest from the author ShadedUmbreon. (Advertisement)

Linda CherryField

Her pokemon that will be joining us today are:

Cherrim(female)  
Cherubi(female)  
Shellos(blue; male)  
Staraptor(male)  
Luxray(male)  
Leafeon(male)

Now don't be angry if I can't get your character description correctly.

Chapter three

Weavile made a mad dash through the forest. Half the trap was set. She had the bait but not the creature. She slid up behind a tree. Looking out she saw Gardevior, Gliscor, and Swampert. "Perfect…" She ran at them. "Swampert! It's terrible! Look!" Weavile held up the picture. Swampert didn't trust Weavile, but he still gave her the benefit of the doubt. "What could be so terrible that you would interrupt m…?" Swampert stopped dead in his tracks. Gliscor and Gardevior looked at the picture. Xatu and Muk, who had just now come back from the junk pile, looked at the picture. Mixed emotions flew through the crowd. Gardevior and Swampert said nothing. Xatu continued to stare at the picture while Muk nearly exploded with laughter. Gliscor was fighting back tears. (Don't say it…) Swampert took in a deep breath, dropped his cigarette, and yelled out. "Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

…Zikkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!" A shouting was heard at the lake. Blaziken looked up. "Swampert?" A large pulse of water came straight from the forest, knocking Blaziken away from Lopunny. Swampert tore down tree after tree, making his way towards Blaziken. "Swampert, what the f-ack?" With one of his mighty hands, Swampert grasped Blaziken's neck, holding him down. "Swampert, that's enough!" Gardevior, Gliscor, and Muk all tried to hold the mud fish back, but to no avail. Blaziken flailed under his mighty arms, blaze kicking Swampert in the face. The mud fish moved back wards, wiping the scorch mark off his face. "I'm going to smash you!" Blaziken jumped up, swinging his large legs. Swampert and Blaziken made no attacks, but continued to fight using only their hands and legs. The spectacle of the dual types fighting was extreme. Lopunny and Gardevior watched in horror, until… "BANG!" M stood a few feet away, a rifle in his hand. "Enough! What the hell is going on here?" M said sounding drowsy but still strong. Both the fire and water pokemon argued. "IT WAS HIM! ME?! YOU STARTED IT! GRRRR…" M looked at Xatu. "You know what happened, don't you?" Xatu said nothing, but instead stared into the sunset. "Never ask a fortune teller. Alright, Swampert, You tell me what happened first." Swampert stepped up. "It was earlier today. I was sitting in my spot, trying to think of ways to impress the one close to my heart. Blaziken offered me some help, through the efforts of Gardevior. After some time, Gliscor made Blaziken fall out of a tree. Gardevior caught him and of course, sent him flying. He landed over here and that's all I know. A while later, Weavile came by with a picture of Lopunny holding Blaziken's head in her lap. YOU SNAKE!" Swampert dove at Blaziken again, being held down by Gardevior. "Thank you. Your turn Blaziken. Enlighten us." Blaziken repeated the story up to the flying off part. "Once I landed, Lopunny helped me to my feet and helped heal me. And then Swampert came barreling out of the forest like a stampede of Tarous." M reviewed the story in his head again and again. "Wait…Swampert you said Weavile gave you the picture. Where did Weavile find the time to take a picture of them looking like that in the open? If it was real, then wouldn't it be from a distance, or behind a bush or tree?" Blaziken and Swampert thought on that fact and realized. They had been played.

Gaspar and Weavile hid behind the lake's rocks, worrying "Maybe its time to escape." The two tried to sneak off, unaware of the Luxray and Typlosion standing in front of them. "We need to get out of here Gaspa-oof!" Weavile looked up, frightened. An electric lion and a flaming porcupine towered over them. "Oh that sucks…" A large electric explosion covered an area of the felid. "Found them." M walked over, looking at the fainted Weavile and Gaspar. "Oh they are so going to suffer."

After a while, things returned to normal. Blaziken and Swampert were walking around the lake, explaining to each other what had happened. "So it was Gaspar and Weavile? They did all this?" "Yea. How bizarre." "Hey! We're over here!" A voice sounded from the lake side. Lopunny and Gardevior were sitting on a blanket, having a picnic. "So, you gonna pop the question?" "Yea! When Grumpigs fly!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. I have found new inspiration. Due to the fact that I am sick, this will give me more insight and hopeful make it a better chapter. (I know that doesn't make sense)

Story Deuce

Chapter One

Gliscor lazed in his tree, trying to get more sleep. Something was wrong though. His eyes hurt, he felt weak, and his nose was stuffed up. Gliscor shook his head and tossed and turned on his branch. This is of course a bad idea. Gliscor rolled a bit too far and off his tree he fell. Lucky for him, there was a soft landing on the ground. The not so lucky part was, it was Tangrowth. The blue vine pokemon was sitting under the tree, playing poker with Newt and Muk. "Alright guys. Are you in or you out?" Tangrowth said. Newt and Muk looked at their cards. Pair of twos for Newt and full house for Muk. Tangrowth looked at his hand and smiled. (But you can't see it! He has the best poker face evar!) A royal flush was in his grasp. "Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Gliscor landed on Tangrowth, knocking him unconscious. Gliscor was unable to register what had happened or where he was. Newt looked at Tangrowth's eyes. "So is he alright?" Muk asked. "No. He's out."

Eventually word had spread. Something was wrong with Gliscor. All the mightiest healing pokemon around ran to help him but they could do nothing. This illness was foreign and strange. So people began to avoid Gliscor. This went on for weeks. Over time, Gliscor began to wander around, trying to figure out where he was. One day was going to be in particular. One day, Gliscor was shuffling around the ground, trying to see where he was. It hurt too much to open his eyes, but he kept walking anyway. Straight into the rock and ground pokemon area, he walked. Despite that Gliscor is a ground type himself, he isn't allowed into the group of bodybuilding female stone throwers. Nobody is. Gliscor kept going, the sandstorms not hurting him. Eventually he was spotted, unfortunately, by Steelix. Steelix was one of M's starters for the Sinnoh region, making her very friendly but still a powerful member of the ground warriors. She slinked in front of Gliscor. "And just where do you think your going?" Gliscor looked around. "Who said that?! Get back! I'm sick." He waved his claws around. "Show yourself." Steelix, annoyed by Gliscor, smacked him with her tail, knocking him into the sky. "Waaaaugh!" He screamed, two frozen blasts firing from his teeth. Steelix was hit by the ice fang. "Idiot…" Gliscor cried as he flew down. Though naturally adept at flying, a blind pilot is still blind. He hit the ground with a boom. Steelix looked at the fallen Gliscor. "Reminds me of what happened to Noctowl back in that Ice gym…" Steelix wrapped Gliscor in its tail and began to slink towards the center of the area. The part where they heavy hitters ruled, Where Rhyperior and the Aggron twins ruled.

Gliscor woke up an hour later. His eyes didn't hurt as much so he opened them. He found himself staring face to face with Pupitar, Tyranitar's daughter. "Yeugh!"

Tyranitar stepped over to the scorpion bat and picked him up. "Gliscor, what are you doing so far out here? Steelix found you and was about to take you to Rhyperior. You wouldn't be alive if that had happened." Gliscor hugged the large green monster, happy to see a familiar face in such a long time. Tyranitar was one of the more used warriors of M's warriors. It was how she had discovered her two daughters, who were caught while she was on M's team. They were Pupitar and Donphan, Who of which were both standing next to Gliscor. Young female pokemon had a strange attraction to the purple bat. Nobody is sure why, especially not Gliscor. Because of this, once Tyranitar had pushed Gliscor off of her, both smaller pokemon proceeded to lean in extremely close to him. "Uh…" Tyranitar looked around. "We have to get you back to the border. Steelix is keeping the leaders in the mid valley. If word gets out that you were actually here, your head is going to be on her dinner plate." Gliscor nodded. "I'll just fly out." "Nice try. Rhyperior has Zoom Lenses. She'll see you once you're in the air. We have to get you out the only way we know how." Tyranitar began to walk away. Donphan picked up Pupitar and followed her mother. Gliscor did the only smart thing and followed.

This arc of the story is to explain what I mean for my curse. 9/10 percent of the time, a ground/rock pokemon that I capture will be a female. Gliscor is an exception despite the fact I got him from a friend. This is my new attempt at actually making a worth while story. Like it or don't, I'm getting my act together!


	5. Gardevior & Blaziken, flying into lakes

My Pok mon journals.

These will be the chronicles of my Pok mon during our travels together

Its not gonna be a story. More like a bunch of skits.

The Pok mon are mine but their trademark isn't.

So quit your complaining.

While it has been some time, I have my reasons. After getting slammed a few times and a mild boredom problem created my inability to become inspired. Two playthroughs of platinum, one of diamond and a long awating of hg and ss has given me new power!

So if anybody still reads this, rejoice. As its time to begin anew!

Meet your cast:

Blaziken: My greatest starter ever. He figures himself to be a defender of the weak and guardian to his brothers and sisters.

Electrivire: Like a giant teddy bear, he is always playing with the younger Pok mon and acts like median in confrontations. Will go bezerk if he is unable to defend the weaker Pok mon.

Gaspar/Gengar: He accompanied me in my beginning journey in Sinnoh. He believes he is the best of my sinnoh pokemon and will always fight with Weavile. Secretly likes Weavile

Sneasle/Weavile: She is Gaspar's rival. Also accompanied me through the start of sinnoh. Secretly likes Gaspar but will fight him to be the better.

Gardevior: She is pretty much this worlds Hinata (naruto reference). She lover Blaziken and cant stand to talk to him with out blasting him twenty miles away with a psychic blast.

Kirlia: Gardevoir's daughter (adopted). One of my only shiny pokemon. She also crushes on Blaziken but acts very strongly towards it.

Gliscor: Very playful and loves to interrupt Blaziken's meditation. His hobbies include playing pranks on the others.

Swampert: Rescued as a marshtomp a while back from an abusive trainer. Is usually the chef for everybody because of his knowledge of herbs and spices. Is always smoking a cigarette.

Newt/Sceptile: Follows in Blaziken's foot steps, wanting to be as strong as him. Quite young.

Ember: My Charizard from blue version. He is much stronger then Blaziken but has become quite old and worn.

You remeber all these old hats, no?

Well thats good. Cause today its all about Blaziken and Gardevior.

Swampert sat between his rocks and lig a cigerate. "At the sound of the flying blaziken, the time will be two o'clock."

A loud 'Kyaaaaaaaaaaa' rang from the forest and a certain fire type chicken zipped out of the trees and straight into the lake. "Two o'clock, on the spot." Weavile yelled on top of one of the rocks. Blaziken pulled himself out of the lake and layed next to swampert, who was snickering at him.

"Dude, you do this everyday. We set our clocks to it. Why do you keep going back?" Swampert picked up the wet chicken and set him upright. "Cause she keeps inviteint me, tells me she needs some help around the camp. Lifting something, moveing something, keeping a few wild pokemon away." Swampert just blinked at his friend.

"Dude...she's a psychic type. She can lift a wailord with her mind!" Swampert smacked his friend upside his head. "Think! Why does she keep calling you to do things that she can do with a thought?" Weavile smriked. Blaziken blinked. "Uh..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Junk pile/Forest camp

Gardevior slammed her head into the kitchen table, Gliscor and Electrivire looking at her. "Everyday...Why cant I talk to him?!" She yelled at the purple scorpion bat and the large yellow monster, who were stunned silent. Everybody but Blaze knew that when gardevior was by herself, she was very outgoing and impulsive. But whenever blaze even got close, she would become reclused and shy.

From what could be told, it was caused by childhood trauma. As a ralts, she was picked on by a group of wild duskull. Combusken and I found her and he saved her. She appeared to be shy and unable to fight for herself, when in reality, she had just been knocked back by a shadow punch and we found her before she could fight back. She had just stolen some of the ghosts types teasure and we saved her.

But I digress...

Gliscor and Electrivire were passing by when they saw gardevior turn her crush into a bottle rocket. Gardevior saw them and said she needed somebody to talk to. So of course they were forced to listen to her complain.

"I dont know what it is, if I see him, I lose my damn mind!" She yelled and grabbed the sides of her head. She sighed."Where's that damn mudfish, I need a cigerate." She stood up and teleported away. Electrivire and Gliscor let out a sigh. "Lets get the hell out of here before she gets back!" Gliscor zipped off.

Lakeside:Swamperts rocks

Blaziken was supprised, as five of his friends were telling him how much Gardevior admired him. Swampert, Weavile, Gaspar, Xatu, and Ember. Ember for lords sake. He was about a hundred years old and couldnt fight as well, but even he could tell she was sweet on him.

"She loves ya man." "Everyday she calls you up to do something she can do herself." "But I..." A shine of light appeared next to the rock. This gave Xatu an idea. He told Ember and Gaspar to push Blaziken behind one of the rocks. They did. Blaze was taken aback by his sudden kidnapping but quited by the appearance of Gardevior, who had a fire in her eyes. "You! Fish mush! Gimme a smoke!" She yelled and knocked Swampert back with a burst of psy power. She then pushed weavile off her rock with a sharp kick. She wasn't playing around.

From the impressive display of power, Blaze almost fainted. The delecate flower of a girl who he met everyday had just kicked the fastest girl pokemon in the field and the strongest water type was just knocked off his heavy arms and onto his heavy ass. "..." He could say nothing but only watched in fear as his best friend handed over his prized posession over to what appeared to be an evil version of his best girl.

Gardevior took one of the cigerates and looked at the big swamp beast. "Got a light !#$er?"

"I do." A burst of flames flew towards Gardevior. She barley had time to throw up a mirror coat to deflect it. It singed her dress lightly and lit her cigerate. "Who the hell threw tha-" She stopped when she saw who did it.

Blaziken's hands were roaring with flames and he was all colors of angry. She was stunned. "Blaziken...you...uh..." He dashed her, his talons coated with a black fire as he uppercutted her. A combination of sky uppercut, firepunch and shadowclaw left a burning scrape across her face. She was stunned by this turn of events but retorted by the only way she knew how. She let out a 'KYAH',not from embarasment but from rage.

"You werent supposed to see me!" Blaziken was pushed away but grabbed Swamperts rock and held his own. Swampert and Weavile tried to rush her, but were subsided by a psychic attack. Not by gardevior, no. She was tradeing blows with Blaziken.

Xatu was keeping them held back. "Wait." He said. "Let them fight."

Blaziken and Gardevor continued their attacks, becomeing blinded by rage. "I trusted you! You were a good person! And then I learn that you've been lying to me?! And I thought you loved me!" Blaziken yelled shooting a flamethrower. A psyco cut flew straight thew it. "I did! Then you had to go and learn that I wasnt the girl I was! If it wasnt for you, I would probably have been destroyed by the duskulls!" She couldnt hear what she was saying. All she could hear was her rage. Rage at her lover for finding out who she was. Rage at her friends for betraying her with her secret. Rage at herself for not telling blaziken sooner.  
But it was too late now. Far too late.

She blasted him with an array of psychic attacks to which he had no counter. He tried to resist but could only scream as he hit the ground. His cry echoed. Not only in the valley. But inside Gardeviors head. Her rage subsided, no! It dissapeared. She moved towards him and picked up his head. "No...no no. What have I done?" Tears flickered at her eyes. Blaziken sat up. "You learned who you were." Blaziken's form dissapeared as Gaspar and a ditto were in his place. Blaziken stepped out from the swampert rock. "Gardevior...I never knew." Xatu began to hop away, letting Weavile and Swampert hit the ground.

Blaziken grabbed Gardevior by the shoulders and kissed her straight on the lips, despite his beak. She was stunned beyond words or movement. Gaspar appeared infront of Xatu and held out his hand. Angrly, Xatu handed the black blob a fifty dollar bill. "How's that psychic power feeling now eh Xa?" Gaspar laughed. Xatu simply flew off in a huff. Gaspar then continued to collect money from the others. "It had to be a saturday." Swampert huffed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Weeks later/Swamperts rocks.

A thunderous Kyah sounded from the forest. Blaziken zoomed over the coulds and landed in the lake. Swampert held up an sign with an 8 on it, while Xatu and Muk held up a 6 and a 9. "Nice try bud, no big splash that time." Swampert laughed. Blaziken rose out of the lake as he had landed head first on a quagsire, who was swimming absent-mindedly. "I though you said there werent any other pokemon in the lake." Blaze said to Xatu. "Erm...Right." The bird jumped away. Gardevior teleported behind Swampert and helped him pull blaze from the water. "From now on, you test this on rocks before you test it on me." He said to his new fiance, who smiled and kissed Blaze.

Woo! And another one has landed! And if im lucky, there might be more in the future!  
untill then, this is Kamakazi-whatever, signing off! 


	6. The story of MirabelleM's legacy

Pokemon Journals: Colecive experience: Mirabelle/Blaze's revival.

Long time ago, when the world was being forged, the three elemental pokemon, Groudon, Kyogre, and Ryquaza, formed the land, sea, and sky. When Kyogre and Groudon clashed, Ryquaza hid them away. The three were forced under the earths crust, under the sea, and into the sky. Few people know thats it all in the same place. A large pillar of land with an indent in it. An indent which flew under the ocean. A towering piece of land like volcano filled with water all the way under the land into the water: In the middle is an island that travels down through the ocean towards the earths core. It is where the three beasts sealed themselfs. Groudon went into the island, Ryquaza went over it, and Kyogre went into the water around it, allowing them all to get to the sky kingdom, the bottom of the sea, and the earth's core.

Many thousands of years later, The kanto champion, M the first, found the island and claimed it as his own home. For generations and years to follow, after their desteny was fuffeled, they would retire to the island. Currently, M the 7th owns the large platform and all the pokemon that live there. Many pokemon live for long periods of time, so many pokemon from M the first are still living on the island.

To this day, over two thousand pokemon live on the island. Because of the numerous pokemon who were raised on the tower, rare wild pokemon, who are the decendants of the towers population, live in the forest under the tower. Because of this, a town was built a few miles from the tower. This town love the wild pokemon with such interesting move sets, but the one thing they cannot stand is the M family. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Weavile's diary: January 24-July 5

Today, I decided to write about M. Ever since I can remember, a man by the name of M has lived here and protected us.

M the seventh is also known as the 9th leader. He applied for the Elite four to become a gym leader. Every reigon had been filled but through his familys legacy, he still aquired badges and the right to be known as a leader. At the same time, he was training to be a scientist who wanted to break the laws of the Pokemon world.

His first experiment was to combine two pokemon's genetics so they could breed easier. His first experiment was for his grandfathers, M the 5th, two best and favorite: A Gengar, who goes by the title of Gaspar and Me. My first master never gave me a name, so I went without one. From the first day, he loved us, even though we disobeyed him and I cut his face with my claws. He trained us more than anything he ever caught. I miss him and I know he would miss us too. But enough of that, lets talk about Gaspar.

Gaspar first met with me and my master when a friend of his caught us both in Snowpoint city, me as a Sneasle and him as a Haunter. When we went to our master, we both had the same thing on our mind: To be the strongest we could be. We hated each other, to the point where if we werent battling a trainer or a leader, we were fighting each other. It always ended with one of us passed out and the other close to going down. We were stonger then anything and yet...I always found something interesting about him. Especialy after we evolved. I got taller and my rival grew two legs and became less like a phantom and more like a sphere with an evil smile. About a year or so after our evoloution, M the 5th passed away. M the 6th took us to the tower and left us with the pokemon with the greatest of the great: The warrior pokemon from M the first to M the 5th were there. Soon after adapting to our new life on this Tower, Gaspar and I began to spend more time together. This eventualy led to our rivalry become a mutual friendship and even that fell into becomeing closer. We just got closer and closer. Now we're married and we want a child.

But that leads to the experiment that M the 7th was planning: To mutate the genitics of us to remove ramifications of breeding. He wanted to break apart the idea of egg groups, the catagories that segregated our breeding. A dragon could not breed with a ghost and the like. M the 7th found the way to break this was just to add a point of similarity between us. An outside simularity. So he took a strand of his own genetics and placed it into our DNA. The result was unbeleable, for not only were we able to breed of different species, we were able to speak the language of the humans.

At first it was a shock and to this day it still is. To think, all we needed to talk to the humans was to be more human. Lemme just tell you, it shows too. A few days after the injection, Gaspar and I fell ill. Two days we were struck with high fevers and ridden to bed. My friends told me that I had it the worst, as Ice types aren't supposed to have such high body heat. I didnt care what they said, as my heart was longing to see my once rival. I wanted to cry his name, but the pain was unbearable. I wanted to see him, but my friends kept me in bed. I wanted to scream, but no words came to form all I do was wait in pain. I knew he must have been feeling the same thing.

Five days had passed until I could move. When I got out of bed...well...there was some confusion. Gardevior and Lopunny had been sent that day to take care of me, while Glaile and Mamoswine had been sent the day before. The two girls took one look at me and almost passed out...well...Lopunny passed out. Gardevior, on the other hand, just stared. Acording to her acount, I stood as tall as her and was almost as 'devloped' as Lopunny herself. The strangest thing out of everything was just how I sounded. I struggled to say anything. Like a frog or something. Eventualy, it got easier to speak. I heard the words come out of both my master and my friends and I could speak to them both. Soon, I left my bed and went to find my other friends. The only thing was, I wasnt the only one with a new look.

Gaspar was no longer a black ball with arms and legs. He was about as tall as a Machoke but that was about it for shape. He had a real head and face like a human. It is still frightening to this day. Luckly, three days afterwards, Gaspar returned to the round spikey ball shape he once held. I on the other hand, lost my size but kept my shape. I was curvy and I didnt exactly like it at first. My newfound shape made my fighting skills harder to use. My entire skill was based around being fast and trying not to get hurt. My broadened chest and widened hips made that a little impossible. I wasn't swift as I used to be and my power weakened. I dont think that was supposed to be part of the experiment.

Eventualy though, I got the hang of it and even became more powerful then I could immagine. Gaspar also learned attacks we didnt even know he could learn. We became so great that we brought home a trophy from a pokeathalon, something that nobody in the M line had ever done.

Our sucess was short lived: After aplying the serum to a few more of our friends and recieving the same results, we learned that genetic mutation of Pokemon is illegal. I can still remember that night...

It was 2 in the morning and nobody but Noctowl was out. Too bad...if it wasn't just him, we might have seen it comeing. I was laying in my tree, watching Gliscor and Yanmega discuss plans for the next day. I looked down and saw Xatu standing on top of Muk. I knew Xatu was neither awake nor asleep, just by the way his eyes stared into the sky. It was peaceful. It was calm. It was not to last. Less than half an hour, Xatu let out a sound that filled the air with pain. He was screeching something awful. "Quit that awful crooning." I yelled to him. Yanmega wanted to hit him with a burst of Silver wind, but lucky for Xatu, he spoke. "Something is comeing to take our master! It is the humans! What he has done is a sin in their eyes! Our world is to be disturbed. Beware! Bewaaaaaaare!" He fell over, causeing Muk to go crazy. "Will you shut up?" I yelled and jumped down.

Soon, Blaziken, Electrivire and Ursur came out of the forest. "What's going on?"

"Xatu was yelling about the master being kidnapped and passed out. Muk went nuts." I shrugged, looking at Muk. He was frozen solid. Nothing special. The three guardians nodded and were about to walk away. What we heard next still haunts some of us. The sound of thumping helicopter blades sounded over us all. We ran out of the forest to see a fearful sight: Salamance had his legs tied and his mouth and wings bound. He thrashed heavily in his restraints. Next to him was Swampert and Lopunny, who were also bound and tied. We then saw him carry our master in handcuffs stright out of his house. This was bad for them, as we saw everything and had no choice but to attack them. Electrivire sent a thunderbolt straight at a guard, but it was intercepted by a Quagsire. That got their attention. The guards sent Arcanines and Staraptors straight at us. Blaziken and Electrivre brough down a lot of them while Yanmega and I ran for our master. He took one look at us, said something to the officer next to him and then...we saw it. They pulled out our pokeballs and caught us. He got us all. The last thing I saw, was our master getting into the helicopter.

We all woke up a day or two later, inside of a jail cell. I was the last to, probably because my genetics were effected from the prototype syrum. I saw who was with me: Blaziken, Electrivire, Swampert, Lopunny, Yanmega, Gliscor, Noctowl, Salamance, Ursur, and myself. I guess Muk thawed and escaped with Xatu. All we could do was wait for what felt like a lifetime. At the end of the day, they let us all out of the cell and released us from our bindings. Blaze, Ursur, Swampert, Lopunny and I could speak with the guards and they told us what happened. He broke the law and told us that he wanted to be arrested. So thats how they knew which balls were ours. He told them how to stop us. He said that M would be imprizoned for two months and had his leader's licence revoked. But then we heard that his licence wouldnt be removed but he would have to stay in jail for three months.

It was the longest three months ever. We were all brought back to the tower and were left there. All of us but Salamance. Salamance refused to leave his master, even if he couldnt be near him. His exact claim was: "He taught me how to fly. Something my species has been learning to do for years. He taught me to be strong. I will never abandon him or his family. I will follow their word without question until I die."

And that was it. Salamance layed infront of the police station for three long months. He still listened to his master, telling him to accept the help of the police men. They were quite nice to Salamance. They treated him like a family dog. He never went anywhere. Not from the hot sun or the pouring rain. We know, cause every now and again, Me or Blaziken would be flown down to Salamance to give him some company. He always liked us comeing to see him. It was so hard for him too: You see, Salamance is a traveler. M loved to take him to places. He was how M got around so the loss of M was hardest on him.

Our favorite story of Salamance's time with the police was his when he actualy helped the cops stop a crime in progress. He saw some guy shoot at a store and he brought him down, just by stareing at him. He just stared at the guy and suddenly he was frozen in place. That allowed the police to tackle him to the ground. The cops called him 'Iron eyes' cause if you stared into his eyes you would become an iron statue. Everybody in the entire town loved Salamance, despite his menaceing eyes.

And just like that, three months went by. Salamance never forgot his duty: To stay with his master. The second he got out, Salamance tackled his master out of sheer joy. M looked at the police and told them that he would see them in half a year for another stay. They laughed and he took off comeing home to us. I dont remember Salamance being as happy as he was on that day: To fly for the first time in months. I think I saw him cry. But then again, we didnt pay attention to him. All our attention was focused on our master. His hair was long and he was sporting a full beard. He almost looked like Mr Byron from Calanave. We couldnt see his eyes but we know how they would look. They would be filled with happyness. Nobody wanted to put him away, as what he did bridged the world of pokemon and humans, putting us on equal terms. Scientists learned how evouloutions worked and then how they felt on us. We could solve in minutes what would take other profesionals years. I figure that was why his licence wasn't revoked. He say's he likes the look and is going to keep it.

After M was set up and his home was back in working order, we celebrated. Party all day and all night. When the part was wearing down and everybody was going to sleep, I went to Gaspar. I told him that I loved him and wanted to finish what the experiment started: I wanted a child with him. I was ready. I was prepared. I knew I was right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ July 9 I was wrong! What the experiemnt or M didnt tell me was that instead of a regular variety of pokemon breeding, it would be a live birth! The never formed because the human dna caused me to form a womb. It will be a birth like for a mammal. I'm scared for what feels like the first time in my life. And what's worse, my body accelates the process. It takes two to three weeks and Gaspar wont be here: M is takeing him and many of my friends to a coloseum battle. They claim that a hit too hard might hurt the baby, so I can't go. I miss them and M says that they will be back in a few days. But I knew they wouldn't be back in time. My choices limited, I had no choice: I went after them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M's log: Date July 10th

Weavile showed up at the coliseum today. At first, many people believed she was wild and made an attempt to catch her. Fools! That may harm the child. Once I claimed she was mine, I questioned how she got here. Her claim is that she took Flygon down the mountain and he carried her here, saying that she missed us and wanted to be with us. I said alright and let her ride on my shoulders. My first battle of the day was my last. I didnt lose, thank Arceus. What happened was a scandle.

At the time of the battle, myself and my opponent were put on platforms while the arena was infront of us. I set Weavile down as so she wouldn't get hurt. That was my biggest mistake. He called forth a Toxicroak and a Crobat. Easy pickings! Metagross and Steelix would make this easy. Toxicroak, I thought, was going to attack Steelix with a fighting attack, while Crobat made an accention into the air. I was sorely mistaken. Crobat grabbed Toxicroak and rushed at me and Weavile. Crobat dropped Toxicroak and made his way at me. I was busy swinging at the bat and didn't notice what was happening behind me. Toxicroak grabbed Weavile and hit her with multiple poison jabs. The referee was trying to bring order but to no avail. Soon enough, A Seviper, a Solrock, a Lunitone, and an Arcinine were trying to hurt Weavile. It was only after pusing Crobat away did I notice what was happeing. I saw they were all from the same trainer too. I didnt know what he wanted, but he wanted Weavile not just to be hurt, he wanted her to die! I wasted no time and released the other four I had on me: Weavile of course did not bring her ball and was only there as an unregistered pokemon.

Blaze, Electrivire, Gaspar, and Salamance stepped out onto the field next to Metagross and Steelix. Salamance took off in an attempt to ground Crobat, Blaze went for Solrock, Electrivire went for Lunitone, Metagross brought down Seviper and Steelix easily crushed Arcinine. Gaspar slammed himself into Toxicroak, knocking him away. What happened next was the single most violent display of attacks from Pokemon I think I ever saw. Gaspar used Sucker punch before every one of Toxicroak's moves. What was worse, Toxicroak only knew fighting and poision moves. Focus punch, poision jab, Fake out: Not one of the worked. Gaspar didnt feel any hit of it and kept pucning Toxicroak. Gaspar has powerful offensive skills and his shadow punches are quite destructive. Even after Toxicroak fell over, Gaspar held him down and just hit him. Over and over and over again I saw this display of violence.

It took hours but it was finaly over. My boys had taken little to no damage. Weavile was wounded horrible and was suffering from some bad poisoning. It turned out that the trainer I was fighting was from a religious orginization, claiming: They are crimes against the laws of the universe and they all must perish.

I wanted the man put to death for his crimes. He was sent to jail for life but I wanted him to suffer. So I gave him a parting gift when he arived. I told the police that my six months were up and it was time for me to go back for a little. They understood and said that whatever I did would be acceptable. So you wonder, what did I do exactly to send me back to jail? I had Salamance use his Dragon claw attack on the man's face. It was horrible to look at but it was worth it. The police told me that Salamance would not be punished but I would spend two months in jail. I told them fine and they say that it starts tomorow. For now I must tend to Weavile.

Poor girl, she's so dreadfuly hurt, though the baby is fine. A new experient I discovered is that every hit that landed at where the child would be was absorbed by a shell inside of Weavile. The egg did not dissapear: It just didn't become removed. When the child is born, I suspect that the egg will lose its hardened feel and it will be reabsorbed by the mother. Currious...Untill then, I must continue what I can do and leave it at that. I'm leaving Blaze and Electrivre in charge while I am imprizoned...again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaziken 'blaze' log July 12

I feel terrible. I can only stand by and watch while my friends and family are in pain. Espacialy Weavile. How can I defend against something I can't stop. M put me and Electrivire in charge, but I dont think we can keep this place together by ourselfs. I am worried about not only the safety of the towe's inhabitants but our master's safety as well. He dissapears for many months at a time and he has no chance of helping us from where he is. I miss him. Ever since my original master, M the third passed, I said I would never let any harm fall to another member of his family. Im not as loyal as Salamance but I will put my life on the line for M, no matter which one. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Blaze log same day.

Gyarados and Swampert got into an argument with Rhyperior. I'm not sure what it was over, but I do know that Rhyperior started it. That woman...She thinks just she's wearing that armoring that she's supposed to be the strongest. Rampardos and Steelix both prove her wrong all the time; usualy every other day. Steelix is the guardian of steel and Rampardos is the guardian of rock. Our guardian of the ground is usualy one of the Tyranitar sisters or its just Gliscor. Gli claims that he cant stand the responsibility and would rather spend his time dateing the guardian of the bugs. Hmm...makes me think about retireing and passing on the torch to M the fifth's Infernape, Otto. He may not be ready, but Im getting old...I've outlived three previous masters so I dont know how long I will last. All I know is that I just want to spend the rest of my days here with Gardevior. No more battles in the coleseum. No more climbing mountains and stopping evil orginizations. My retirement starts soon.

No...

It starts today. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Electrviere dairy.

Blase say that he is not boss anymore. He say he no longer fight in coliseeum. He walk away from lake meating and go to forest. He and Aunty Gardevor say that they not going to battle anymore. I misses them. Weavey say that baby going to bee hear soon. Gapsar say that he is scarred. It too bad dat M not hear 2 sea baby. He in jail. Salimanda stay with him so he not lonley. Mabey I have Honcho or Gligi take me to him to see him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaspar's journal July 16th

It happened! Weavile went into labor. Soething strange happened though. When we layed her down in the forest, it suddenly got alot colder. An hour later, the tree's and grass were covered in snow. I dont know whats happening, but I do know that M is neccesary to this part; and since we cant move Weavile from her frosty forest, we have to bring M here. I dont know how we're going to get M here...but I do know that Blaze is useless to us right now; Something about quiting our defensive partroll and retiring as a guardian. But he's supposed to be the best. All I know now is that he ran away. With Blaze gone, M incapasitated and everybody else freaking out about them both, the question arises: What's going to phappen to weavile? I want her to be safe...but I'm at my wits end. I hope something good comes of all this...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M's log July 17th

A strange occourance has happened. It has sarted to snow. I taked with a few of the guards a while ago and they said that last night, a large scream came from the top of my tower and suddenly, a blizzard hit the town and the forest around it. It started to snow slowly afterwards but after every scream, another, more powerful blizard would strike. It all started hours ago. The warden says that he knows this is my fault and says that if I dont stop it, I wont get out for years. Of course I said I had no idea what was happening, which he didnt believe. The warden then tried to beat me with his club, but that didnt quite come to fruition. Salamance smashed through two feet of solid concrete to knock the warden down, flames frothing from his mouth. I then told the warden that though it was not my fault, I was going to stop it. I hopped up on Salamance and he flew us out of there. Nobody but the warden wanted to try and stop me. He send out his only pokemon. A nidoking, who did nothing to stop us. In fact, when the warden started to yell at him, he slammed the warden into a wall with his tail. I laughed. We are currently flying towards the tower, which looks like a full blown mountain, topped with snow. Hang on Weavile: Dr M is on his way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaze log: Hoenn reigon. Littleroot town.

I took Gardevior on a date with me to our home town. I even saw old miss May Birch. Her Swampert, Swami I called him, looked as roughed up as I did, mabey a little worse off. He was missing an eye and a finger. Wow...Swami told me that even with his new disabilitys, he still fights as well as he did years ago. Gardevior told me that she feld a large amount of pain comeing from home. Well...I started to think more about my retirement. But until then, I have to get home. I may be retired, but I still miss my friends. I went to my old home and went inside. It was old and abandoned. Ever since M the third abandoned his home here, Nobody has even been to it. I had high hopes for my master and Just hoped that it was still here...

I walked through the house and made my way upstairs, Gardevior following me every step of the way. I walked to my master's old room and looked around. It was dust covered and the clock was broken. But they were not on my mind. I walked to my masters bed and lifted the whole bed. Underneath was exactly what I was looking for: A box with four old pokeballs. I knew inside were my best friends. Sweela, A Swellow who I knew used to be sweet for me, Thund, An Exploud with a noise problem, Stan, A peliper and Mac, a Mightyena. I picked up Sweela's and opened it. A flash of light and there she was, her blue and red feathers as bright as they were all those years ago. She shook off herself and looked at me, stareing intently. "Blaze...Is that you? What..." She looked at me and at Gardevior. I could tell that she was scared and confused, especialy by the way I must have looked. Last she saw me, I was leaving with M the third to go search for new treasure, which was probably a good sixty years ago...

I sat on the bed, Gardevior sitting to my left and Sweela to my right. She looked at me in fear. "What happened...and how long have I been asleep...?" She was unsure and unprepared. To drop out of the world for sixty years. We were best friends and she loved me. I never showed any interest and wanted to keep it on a level of friendship, but that didnt work. She just looked at me, hurt by my commitment to Gardevior. I told her everything I could into a small amount of time; about how M three through six had died, about how a good hundred new species of pokemon were discovered, about our adventures, and about my life. She was in shambles but I knew what would cheer her up. I took Gardevior downstairs so Sweela could have a minute to absorb all the information. Looking at my love, I asked for a favor. She could read my emotions like a book. 'Go ahead,' She tells me. 'Do whatever you think is right.' I kissed Gardevior and ran upstairs.

Sweela was stareing out the small window, looking disheartened. I put my hand on her shoulder and asked if she would be alright. 'I dont know,' She says. 'It's all too much. I just want something to help me transition into this easier...' I know i shouldnt; but Gardevior said it was alright. I wrapped my arms around Sweela and pulled her close. She was shocked but let it happen anyway. I looked at her eyes. Same color as they always had been. I gave her a literal peck on her forehead and she was calm. She remembered that before either of us went into a fight, the fighter would be pecked by the one on the sideline. I knew this would spark her memory of ourselfs. We stopped after we evolved and began to develope different fighting styles. Her's was flying around while mine was burning fury. She sighed and said she was ready. I needed her to take us home. I then grabbed the remaining pokeballs from the box and I found something: It was the journal of M the third. I will begin reading it as soon as my entry is finished. Sweela is flying me there, since we got here as a favor from Flygon and he isnt expecting us back for a few days. Gardevior said she will Teleport back there as soon as we got into the sky; That way, if something is going wrong, we'll know what we're up against.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Side entry

Gardevior teleported back a few seconds after leaving, covered in snow and ice. She was trembeling, claiming something bad was comeing. I picked her up and Sweela carried us both. She said that whatever it was, it was hot and cold at the same time. Im still figureing this out. She's asleep now, too overexerted by whatever it was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Electrivire's log.

It cold...reely cold. Even ice pokemans say it too cold. Glailee say it colder then snowpont. Oh, it snow heer too. Ice everwear. Hale, Ice, snow; it everywear. We need blase and m back...It too cold now. My pensil is frozen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M's log.

I see the mountain. It's capped with snow, all the tree's are frozen solid, the water is solidified, and all the pokemon are either in solid ice or just shivering. Salamance spewed a few flames down at our frozen friends, heating them up. We were about to make our descent, but what I saw was unbelievable. A monster, resembeling a giant groudon made of ice, stood above the trees and was raining down frozen balls of black ice and hail. I could see bursts of sludge, water, psyblasts, beams of light, and balls of shadows all fly at the beast, but they all just bounce off or were frozen solid. While I was supprised by what I saw, I was more supprised by what I didn't see: Fire. Not a bit of it. This made we wonder where Blaze went. Salamance touched down so he wouldnt be hit by the ice. I knew he and flygon shouldnt be here, so I told him to fly off and try and heat up the area. 'While I should follow you to the ends of the earth, I must follow your instructions first. Be safe.' That was what he told me before he zoomed off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaze's log: same day

Sweela flew us to the mountain and she was impressed by it. 'Wow, it looks cold.' Cold? Why would it be cold or snowing? And what the hell is that thing! It looks like a Groudon made of snow. But the lines on it, the're black. Ice and darkness? It has to be Weavile. I blame M. Swella touched down and there he was: M the 7th himself. He must have looked just like the third in Sweela's eyes because she rushed him so fast, I think he almost fell over. Swella hugged him tightly and chirped. She couldnt speak...thats right. M smiled and acted as if he knew her. She was so happy. But now is not the time for a family reunion. Its time the fix up whatever broke our little piece of paridise. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M and Blaziken looked each other in the eyes. "I though you were in jail." Blaze asked.

"I was, but the cops said if I fix this, I would be able to get our permanent like." M shrugged. "So where have you been?"

"I wanted to retire, went to your great grandfather's home, found an old friend, and came back to save my friends and family." Blaze aproached his master and put his hand on his shoulder. "Just like always?"

"You know it." M smirked and turned towards the ice monster. "Half ice and half dark. You beat it twice with one burning sky uppercut."

Blaze took off in a run, while Gardevior channeled her psychic energy's into him. M got on Sweela and she zoomed into the sky. "Woooohooooooo!" M laughed. "Atta girl!" He stroked her feathers and she flew loops around the beast. "I dont think Salamance can do that!" He roared. Sweela bashed the large monster with a steel wing attack and zoomed out of its reach. It screamed at the bird and man with a sound that sounded like an angel singing and a devil screaming. M looked down the beast's throat and saw what was the cause: It was indeed Weavile, but she was sprawled out on a sheet of ice, sweating heavily. Her stomach was round and her face was flushed.

All around the frozen goliath, Swampert, Sceptile, Electrivire, Gaspar, Rampardos, Gyrados, Gliscor, Yanmega, Mamoswine, Muk, Tangrowth, and Xatu were pelting the beast with whatever they could muster. Shots fired and friends were frozen. Otto and Glalie were frozen, Snorlax was unconsious and everybody else was about to go down in flames. Steelix was stuck inside the monolith too. Swampert hit the ground, breathing heavily. "Its over...Pack it in boys."

"Not yet fish face!" Blaze leapt straight over the line of guardians and delivered a kick made of flames. Steam burst out of the monster's face and it screamed. He landed on the ground and looked at his friends. "I always have to make an entrance." Of course there was much rejoicing by the guys. "Alright, before that thing vomits another blizard at us, tell me everything I need to know."

"It dosen't take damage from bludgening." Swampert said.

"Or blades." Sceptile added.

"or Electricity."

"Or Psychic energy."

"Or ghost moves."

"or poison."

"or bugs."

"Or lazors!"

Blaze nodded. "So flames are what we need. Where's otto?" Everybody pointed to the frozen monkey. "Ah...I see...Well we can't let that stop us. Let's do this!" He pointed his fist up, hopeing it would catch ablaze. It didn't. It actualy let out a bit of steam and that was it. "Oh thats bad. We are old..." He realised, a bit too late. "Our power's are gone..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sweela flew into the forest, landing by a small gated area. "I hope this works." M said to her. M walked inside and closed the gate behind him; Sweela stood outside. M looked around the area. "Hello dad, Grandpa, Greatgrandpa." He looked at all the graves before him. Six graves in a row, one after another. Sitting above each one was a ghost pokemon. A gastly over the first, a haunter over the second, a Duskull over the third, the Duskclops over the fourth, a Dusknoir over the fifth, and a sedinja over the sixth. "Hey boy!" The Haunter floated over. "It got hella cold out here. Turn down the AC."

The gastly zoomed around M. "If ember was here, he would of fixed all this snow already."

"I told you number 1, Ember is at the charisific valley to relax for the summer. And this isnt my fault...not exactly." M began to explain everything from the experimentation to the giant he saw. "Any advice?"

The six ghosts blinked. "Well...thats not what I expected." The sedinja said. "So what was that part about jail?"

"Dad...Not importaint now. What is importaint that I need your help."

"Well what can we do? We're dead." Duskull said.

"What I want you all to do is channel your energy's into Blaze. Especialy you Great grandpa. He belonged to you first."

The duskull looked supprised. "Blaze...he is alive? But...he must be 60-something..." The duskull turned into a ghost of M the third, who resembeled M the seventh but with white hair and a headband.

"Anything for that old fire type." The fourth, fifth, and sixth turned into aperitions of themselfs. The first and second turned away.

"Why should we waste our power on him. I would waste it on Ember and nobody else." The gastly said. "You bring me Ember, and I'll give half to him and half to that chicken of yours. What say you son?" The gastly turned to the Haunter.

"I agree. Half and half is fair." The Haunter looked at M the 7th. "Go call him."

M7 sighed and walked out of the graveyard, followed by M3-6. "Go to the monster." He climbed on Sweela. She didnt take off. She just looked at the ghost of M3.

"No way...But...I though you were dead."

"I was. Actualy, we all were. But we learned a long time ago that if we embody a ghost pokemon after we die, we can have hold a solid shape. We never leave the graveyard though; it would be too frightening for our previous pokemon to be see us.

"I see..." Sweela was saddened by her master's death but decided to shake it off and fly her new master and her old master to see the large ice beheamoth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaze was under the large monster's hand, struggeling to get out. Everybody else was frozen of unconsious. "Do your worst!" He screamed and the beast lifted him into the air and smashed him into the ground.

Sweela zoomed overhead. "And not a moment too soon! Go!" The four ghost's dove into blaze, causeing him to glow. Suddenly, he stood up. His fur was short, his eyes were fierce and the flames from his hands were outrageous. The ground around him turned back into green grass and the ice around his friends evaporated in seconds. They shook it off and looked up. Blaze looked as young and powerful as he did fourty years ago. He zoomed through the sky with his flames and shot balls of fire at the monster.

It screamed like banshee and began to melt. Weavile was inside and she was crying. "Blaze...help me. I can't move..and its so hot. Get Gaspar..."

Blaze nodded, and looked at Gaspar. In five voices, he said. "Your lady needs you. Get in there before the monster reforms. We will take care of the rest." He looked up. A charizard, brimming the same energy as Blaze flew next to him.

"Hello there my friend. I see you need a bit of help with this frozen witch." The two fire types nodded and shot bursts and streams of fire at the beast, which was rapidly regenerateing from Weavile. Every time she screamed, a blizard began to repair the monster.

Hours pasts, flames burned, ice melted, and Weavile was pushed to her limits. At one point, she passed out, causeing the beast to disintigrate. Gaspar floated towards her, scooping her up in his arms. Weavile was sweating horribly, overheated, and crying. "It's here..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaspar's log July 30th

It happened...Weavile gave became the first pokemon in all histoy to have given a live birth. My own daughter...she's beautiful. She looks like an angel. Like a little angel with blue skin and pink hair. Of course, she looks like her mother. What's interesting is that our little girl, who we have named Mirabelle, has spikes on her elbows and back, kinda like me. She has ghost moves, ice moves, dark moves, but the wierdest is that she has the power of Sky uppercut, Blaze's signature attack. My little Mirabelle might be stronger than both her parents...she might even be a match for Blaze. Although, I have noticed something: Blaze looks alot younger and he moves very swiftly.

A new bird is here too. Sweela is her name. She aparently belonged to M the third but she has been asleep in stasis for a while. She looks young for somebody in their early 70's. What's worse, she want's Blaze as her man. I sense a love triangle. Sweela wants Blaze but he is with Gardevior. Too bad.

M is back in jail again but this time, he's just going to be finishing he sentence. Salamance is living infront of the poice station again, but instead of him being there for M, he's a temporairy member of the police force. Gave the bastart a hat, sash, badge; the whole nine yards. He loves it, of course.

Until my next entry, I'm going to play with my new child.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mirabelle was less then a month old but was already showing signs of devolpement. She could speak in english, but she had a small lisp on her, as she only had three teeth. Her claws weren't sharp and her 'feather' had a red diamond shaped print in the middle of it. She was already getting training from Blaziken and Sceptile on sliceing manuvers and agility. She spent most of her time with her parents and with Steelix, for some reason. She claimed that she felt bound to him, like a brother. Steelix said he didnt mind her company. Mirabelle wanted to learn more about her family, not just her parents and mentors. She mostly wanted to learn about M. And because she take too much after her mother, she is very impatient. She took a few things and snuck down the mountain to the town.

Her story begins soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This one took me two weeks. I think I did pretty well in the idea from changeing from journal to current events. Tell me if I did alright or not.  
and Please: No comment on my Grammar. I r has bad edumacation. 


End file.
